Redhead
by The Red Fury
Summary: everyone knows Potters like redheads, but what would happen if Harry met a marine's girl who helped change his lifein the process? Kelly/Harry


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, which is owned by the brilliant JKR, or NCIS. For the benefit of the story, set in 2010, Harry birth date has been moved to1982 , making him 9 at the start of the story.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed, trying hard not to cry. Harry had received his report card yesterday, and had recieved top marks. Any, parent would be over the moon about good grades, but with the Dursleys it ment a whipping. His back was so sore, it made walking nearly impossible without pain, and Dudley never gave up a good oppurtunity to kick harry when he was down. after the 'harry hunting' Harry had gotten a black eye. ' i wish i could leave the dursleys and never look back.'<p>

who knew that wish would soon come true.

* * *

><p>Kelly was angry. Angry at her father for making them move because he had been reassigned. Angry that she would have to leave all of her friends, and angry that at the Fat boy who wouldn't leave her alone.<p>

"Hey Yankee! Why don't you go back to Hick town you came from and leave us civilized folk alone!" screamed Dudley, parroting his father.

The boys with Dudley started chanting "Yankee Hick!", trapping Kelly in the middle of their circle.

"Let me go!" Kelly screamed, but when she tried to push her way through, Dudley grabbed her. Dudley pushed her to the ground hard, and Kelly began to cry.

"leave her alone."

* * *

><p>Harry was suprised at his own bravery. but when he saw the girl being shoved to the ground, Harry snapped.<p>

"Look, its Potty!" Cried Piers, one of Dudley's gang members. Dudley smiled.

Harry knew he was in trouble now, but he didnt care. the Gang rushed at him, and Harry ran.

Harry ran and ran, leaving the school far behind, but not Dudley's gang. Harry ran into an alley, but was faced with a Brick wall.

Now, i'd like to tell you that Harry fought the good fight, and fought Dudley's gang off, but more often than not, the good guys dont win in good life, and Harry most certainly didnt win

* * *

><p>Kelly Looked everywhere for the mysterious boy who "saved" her the next day, but he was no one knew what happened to him. She found out that his name was Harry Potter, and that he was Dudley's, the boy who pushed her, Cousin.<p>

When her mother picked her up from school, Kelly told her about him.

"He's one of the smartests kids in my class apparently, and you should have seen him run!" Shannon chuckled. it seemed as if her daughter had a crush on this boy.

"I hope he's ok." Shannon frowned at that.

"why wouldn't he be ok?"

"He's cousins with Dudley, the boy who pushed me. he got them to stop shoving me, but then they chased him. no ones see him since yesterday."

Shannon hadn't heard about those boys shoving her daughter, but the principal sure would tommorrow. Shannon was also worried about the boy. Who knew what 7 boys could do to one scrawny boy?

* * *

><p>Harry groaned, he felt like someone had run him over. He couldn't see out of his left eye, and it hurt to move his arm. that was when he remembered what happened in the alley. Dudley's gang surrounded him, and took turns punching him. when Piers pushed him down on the ground, they started kicking him. He passed out after a rather brutal kick to the head from Dudley. just then, a bobby walked in.<p>

" Hello there, im Officer Donalds. A passer by found you passed out. do you know who did it?" Officer Donalds was angry that anyone could do this to a kid.

"Why do you care? no one ever believes me." That made Officer Donalds incredibly angry. If he found out any officer had ignored reports about abuse, he would have their heads on a plater.

"I want to put who ever did this behind bars." and somehow, Harry knew Officer Donalds meant it.

"It... it was my cousin and his gang, but their underage so you can't arrest them." Officer Donalds was surprised that the boy knew that, most nine year olds wouldn't.

"they're are juvinile facilities. whats your name."

"Harry, Harry Potter." Donalds smiled.

"Hi Harry."

* * *

><p>"Is the kid going to be ok, Doc?" Officer Donalds asked<p>

"He should heal. but his injuries were pretty extensive, and not all recent." the Doctor explained. Donalds eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, not all recent?" Donalds asked, clearly realizing the implications.

"The Broken arm, swollen eye, and the head injuries were recent, but he has alot of bruises. on his back are several half-healed welts. i would say he's been whipped, and alot, and he suffers from severe Malnutrition. I've pulled his medical reports, and found half a dozen incidents were Harry came in with suspicous injuries. i can't believe no one noticed before this." by the time the doctor was finished, Officer Donalds was seething.

"who's his guardian?"

"Um... his aunt and uncle, a Petunia and Vernon Dursley." when the doctor looked up from his report, the Officer was gone.

* * *

><p>When Officer Donalds reached the Dursley's front door with several other officers, he was already seething. he rang the bell, and a fat man that resembled a whale answered. 'no, thats an insult to whales everywhere.'<p>

"Can i help you?" Vernon asked, in a way as if Officer Donalds was beneath him.

"Yes, are you Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes. What is this about?"

"Vernon Dursley, you are under arrest for child abuse. anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to speak to an attorney. if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be assigned for you." Donalds slapped the cups onto him and started to push him towards the Police car.

"Vernon whats going on?" Petunia had heard the commotion, and had rushed out.

"Petunia Dursley, you are under arrest." another officer had read to her her rights and was pushing her towards the car.

when Donalds returned from putting Vernon in the car, he saw the officers angry expressions.

"what did you find?"

"we found a matress under the cupboard. it appears that Harry was living under the stairs."

"I hope they put the bastard away for a while." all of the officers agreed.

* * *

><p>Officer Donalds was meeting with the State Attorney.<p>

"Well, i think i can put them away for 25 to life. Harry's abuse was pretty significant. The hospital's releasing Harry today right?" Officer Donalds nodded.

"I'll have social services pick him up."

"when this is all well and done, where will Harry go?"

"Probably Foster Care." Officers Donalds was in the system, and he knew that if wasn't for joining H.M.S Army, he wouldn't have turned out as well. He thought for a minute, and then made a descion that would change his life, and Harry's.

"I can take him in. i rather like the kid."

* * *

><p>Jethro Gibbs was surprised to see a Bobby at his front door when he opened it in the morning to get the paper.<p>

"Can i help you?"

"You might be able to. Is your daughter home?" Jethro was very protective of his daughter, and got suspicous when the Bobby asked for her.

"what's this about?"

"A boy, Harry Potter, was Brutally beaten by several boys. They attacked him after Harry tried to lead them away from your daughter, who they were picking on." Jethro was angry that he had't been told about this earlier.

"Will your daughter testify?" Jethro Nodded.


End file.
